vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuqiaomon
Summary Zhuqiaomon is a Mega-level, Holy Bird type Digimon and Digimon Sovereign who rules over the Southern-Digital World. While Azulongmon is often portrayed as a kind ruler constantly bestowing his wisdom unto his peers, Zhuqiaomon is typically depicted as being violent, rash, judgmental and xenophobic, calling Digimon who befriend humans abominations and considered them to be horribly offensive disgraces against Digimon-kind. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Zhuqiaomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Existed since ancient times Classification: Mega-Level Holy Bird Digimon, Digimon Sovereign, Vermilion Bird of the South Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Inherited from Indramon who could regenerate despite being completely erased from existence). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the Four Holy Beast, responsible for creating a layer that transcends almost all levels of existence of the Digital World, being below only Yggdrasil. Its own existence composes part of the Digital World Balance, thus maintaining the balance in the whole Multiverse, and in case its power decreases, the Multiverse will collapse. Comparable to other Four Holy Beasts) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Very high Range: Complex Multiversal (Comparable to Azulongmon) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius level, he knows much about the Digital World and has governed it since at least the Age of Myth. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant at times and has a fiery temper. It's Digicores are out in the open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Kouen (lit. "Crimson Blaze"): Releases a swirl of flames comparable to the prominences which jet out during a solar eruption. * Rengokusou (lit. "Purgatory Claws") * Zanka (lit. "Embers") * Phoenix Fire: Spews ultra-high-temperature flames from its mouth. * Desolation Blast: Launches dozens of fireballs from his wings, which can rain down on foes or destroy things above him. * Sonic Zephyr: Flaps its wings, creating a tremendous shock wave. * Blazing Helix: Flaps its wings, releasing a spiral of high-temperature flames. Notable Inherited Skills *'Vahnijvala:' Bellows out a sound wave that puts those who hear it to sleep. *'Bǎo Gōng:' Fires many arrows of light from a crossbow. *'Krishńa:' A poisonous roar that dissolves anything it hits. *'Bǎo Kuí:' Spits out a poison-drenched halberd shaped like a cobra. *'Adhomukha:' Blows into its trumpet shell to generate destructive ultrasonic waves or blast enemies with the attacks the shell has absorbed. *'Bǎo Bèi:' Beats the enemy with its trumpet shell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Birds Category:Royal Characters Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users